disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantic: Motsuki Sacrifice
'Atlantic: Motsuki Sacrifice '''is the 31st episode of Season 48. Summary Motsuki learns about family when she sacrifices herself to save Luna from being captured by Electra and the Disney Junior Club will have to band together to save her. Plot The episode begins at the DJC Treehouse where Luna is seen working on her plans to help Sofia upgrade the DJC’s yacht, the Ocean Glider, and also on the jet skis just when her moth sister Motsuki appears when she walks into the work room, and Luna asks her what she was doing as Motsuki replies that she’s going to practice playing ping pong in the play room and she asks her sister if she wants to come. Luna replied that she would but she needs to give Motsuki some maintenance, but Motsuki says that she doesn’t want maintenance and asks why her sister cares so much about her maintenance. With a soft sigh, Luna tells Motsuki that she’s important to her. They need to look after each other as the fact is that you can replace a lot of things, but you can’t replace family because that’s one of the most important things in life. Giggling with disbelief, Motsuki tells Luna that they may be sisters, but if she does lose her, then she can make another Motsuki, but her big sister shakes her head slightly and says that even another moth, another crystal, and more bad energy can’t do that, as Motsuki is just to complicated, but not only that, as Luna adds that she (Motsuki) is also her only little sister, apart from their big moth fairy sister Selena, as Luna asks her if she remembers her. Motsuki gives Luna a small smile and says that she does remember Selena, then sulks and then adds that she misses Selena as Luna agrees, but reminds her that even though they’re worlds apart, they’re still sisters, along with Motsuki. That made Motsuki feel better then remembers the maintenance as she asks what they should do first. Just as Luna was about to say something, Motsuki suggests that they can go moon rock climbing on the moon, but Luna suggests something better like a nice jog in the Palatial Garden. Motsuki agrees and the two sisters head out. Meanwhile, Electra is seen working on a new project that will upgrade her electrical powers. All she needs are two more things: the TTA power source and of course, a moon crystal with negative energy from a special little moth. Just then, Electra’s robot sidekick Zyro asks why she needs the moth girl’s crystal as Electra explains to her that Motsuki’s crystal is full of negative energy and once she absorbs all of that negative energy, she’ll have her electric powers increased to the top, meaning that she’ll have a lot of negative and electrical energetic powers to shock and fry the PJ Masks and their friends when they try to mess with her; however, she can’t go get Motsuki on her own, so she decides to send some of her robot henchmen to get to the TTA, and then her (Motsuki). Meanwhile, in the Palatial Garden, Luna and Motsuki were having a great jog together as they enjoyed looking at the beautiful colors, having sunlight bathed on them, and breathed in the sweet aroma in the fresh air. Later after the jog, Motsuki felt brand new and and energized, and so does Luna just as her sister suggests happily that they should do another jog tomorrow and Luna agrees as they can do it in another realm of the Fantasy Forest. Luna proceeds to go and bring her plans to Sofia, then asks Motsuki if she wants to come along. With a squeak, Motsuki replies "Do Motsuki ever?!" as the two sisters head to the royal castle’s dock. When they arrived, Motsuki’s eyes went wide with amusement when she saw how big, beautiful, and shiny the DJC Yacht looked from up closer that she was bound to check out the inside, just when Sofia appeared from coming out of the yacht and she sees Luna’s plans as Luna hands them to her. Then as Sofia leaves to examine the blueprints, Luna asks Motsuki if she would like a tour around the yacht as Motsuki replies that she would love to, just when her big sister’s iDisney rings and she (Luna) takes it out of her pocket to see that a call from Connor is coming. Tapping on the call button, Connor appears on the screen, but he was not alone as Amaya and Greg were with him as Luna calls them what’s up. Connor says that he, Amaya, and Greg are going to the Magical Cafe for breakfast and are planning to get there before Luna and Motsuki could, just as Luna replies that she was just about to give her little sister a tour around the DJC Yacht. Villain Motives * Electra: To steal the TTA power source and capture Motsuki (when she sacrifices herself to save Luna) for a new project to upgrade her powers Characters * Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 48 Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes focusing on Mission Force One Category:Friendship Category:Family Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers Beast Morphers Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Electra Category:Inspirations Category:Cartoon-inspired episodes Category:Atlantic episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Motsuki Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 48 images Category:Motsuki images Category:Electra images Category:Couple images Category:Villain images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Sad images Category:Atlantic images Category:Season 48 episodes based on cartoons